crusaderpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InSpeck
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crusade RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InSpeck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zanzan28 (Talk) 15:55, July 26, 2011 Hi Inspeck WELCOME to CRUSADE RPG I hope you find evething to your comfort here and lill talk to you later! THANK YOU SO MUCH Joejoe123 Joejoe123 18:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! It all looks great InSpeck! Thank you so much for helping me! And as an answer to your question at the bottom of both the main citys is a place to post shop links. You can be anything you want to be if you are not in the army. (As long as it stays true to the time we are in) Once Again thanks! Duke/Bye! Yah sure he can be the Duke of the Western Islands! You can edit the Western Islands page to change it into something you would like (sort of like a classroom lol) and I love what you have done with your new guy so far! I give you full control while I'm gone (unless maybe somehow I can find a computer lol) So I'll talk in 6 days or less. Bye bye! Hey! I have Internet! Hey InSpeck! I just got internet here so I can go on. I wont be on very much at all but I can still know what your sending me. To Answer your first question that is fine (the Info Boxes). When I have time (if I do here but def when I get home) I will create a duties page. As for RPing "not just battling" I like your idea! And i like hat you turned the comments on for RP! xD So I'll do my best while I'm here, but don't expect anything much xD But if and when I have more free time I will try to make that duties page. I really love all your Ideas! I will be reading your messages when I have time so don't think you have to stop sending them! Thanks So much, Affiliateship with the Hogwarts RPG Did you wanna affiliate this wiki with the Hogwarts RPG? Thanks, That's what I'm doing with my Monkey Roleplay Wiki. Do you guys need any help? And you should rename the Creation page to Project:Creation. Yeah, really any page that is like a policy or explains something (not part of the roleplay) should have Project: infront of the title. I don't know but I thought the Wolf Pack Roleplay and Meerkat Roleplay were doing great and decided to create one! Now, I want to create a character, any suggestions? Captain of Urgon Guard Can my character be captain of the Urgon Guard? Thanks. Thanks! Can my character be 29? And how do you save a Doll Divine avatar? Can you have more than one character? Okay, thanks! What do you think? So, at the moment I am out of ideas lol. Do you have anymore Ideas? And what do you think of the What You Can Do as a....... page? Anything else we should cover before we let the wiki out? (of course once I'm back on the 1st) Thanks so much, A Little Gift of Thanks To thank you so much for being the first one in the Wiki and for helping me design it, I have given you Burea rights! Congratz and thanks for sticking by and helping so much! Can't wait till we let users in soon! Thanks Have a nice trip! Have a great trip InSpeck! I'll talk to you when your back. (I have another trip in about a week-rest of summer but I will have internet there) I'm going to open up the wiki tonight or tomorrow and create a guy and talk to Head.Boy and everything.......xD So again have a nice trip and you earned the Burea rights :D See yah soon! Yay! I am really glad your back! The Wiki has been doing really well lately, but we are still working on getting more Users. If you have any ideas message me! I hope you had a nice trip! Wanna go on xat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Hey I really love your castle! It's looking really good! Colton's Wife Hi InSpeck! I was wondering if I could create a character who would be Colton's wife and would be Duchess of the Western Islands. Could I? Tell me what you think! How about her birthday is a month and 3 days after Colton's? And for the story, I was thinking she was an orphan brought up by a citizen and met Colton when he was out inspecting the province and they fell in love and got married. (See the pic of her, tell me if you want it changed.) And also, Weirdo was suspended from Hogwarts RPG (see this and this). Thanks! Um... I suspended him because of the picture really. (He only lost his admin rights and ga ve him rollback+chatmod rights pending the investigation. And he might get them back.) And for the picture, I created it on Doll Divine. I found another one though. What do you think? 18:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, you could use whatever picture you want as long as she's not ugly. xD And I'll create the page right now. Thanks! Okay. What about the one in the thumbnail? And why don't you like the one I currently have there? Character Word Bubbles We now have character word bubbles! Hey InSpeck. How's it going? :( Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And check out http://hogwartsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Weirdo_Guy_Investigation. Hello Hey InSpeck! I saw you're online so... How's it going? Maps I have been looking around for maps that we could use for Darson City, and Urgon City. Also I have been looking for a map of the entire landmass that Dandra and Ukon are on. If you know anything about maps (I sure don't xD) could you help me make some? I have been looking everywhere but there are no mythical maps that fit this so far. I hope you can find some! Thanks, Called to Battle Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yep. I've decided to start with a citezen character. Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 01:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Just replied Just replied. Sorry I didn't earlier :) Hey, want to join us on the Wiki's Chat? P.S I responded. I think I found a perfect Map Outline! I wanted to show it to you before I figure out what to do with it xD. Here it is: P.S: Do you know someone who could help us fill it in with the names and such? Thanks Modern Crusade RPG Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? Role Play Wiki WIKIA Dear InSpeck, I have set up my Wikia called Harry Potter Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki please visit because its now OPEN! From Harryvlas123 19:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC)